


You're Wearing That?

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, I bet you're reaaaal surprised, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Shizuo decides to wear something new for work that morningPrompt: "Are you flirting with me?"
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	You're Wearing That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



> I'm doing prompts agaaaaain! I like doing these. They make me feel productive. Also soft. Mostly soft.

“When’s the last time you had your suits dry cleaned?” Izaya asked with a tone that suggested he already had a vague idea in his mind.

“Huh? It’s probably been a couple of weeks.” Shizuo admitted. “Why? Is there a stain on one of them?”

“They all look dusty. You shouldn’t wear them to work in.”

“Hah? But I’ve gotta wear one to work today. Let me see.” Shizuo shoved past him to look in his closet. His bartender uniforms were all neatly separated from each other. He examined the closest one with a squinted glare before taking it off the rack. “This’ll be fine.” He said.

“Why don’t you just go in regular clothes?” Izaya asked him exasperatedly. “Or better yet, you could wear these different colored ones that are still in the packaging.”

He referred to a box on the floor of the closet where indeed some unsealed packages of bartending uniforms lie. Shizuo scowled at the thought.

“I won’t look good in red.”

“Says who?” Izaya said provocatively, wrapping his arms around Shizuo’s waist and tracing a finger over his arms. Shizuo continued to glare at the box as if it offended him. “They’re dirty Shizu-chan. Just wear one of those or something else and quit being silly.”

“How would you feel if I said you couldn’t wear your ugly jacket?!”

“I didn’t call your clothes ugly,” Izaya said with a frown. He released him from his grip and started to walk off. “And I have more than one. Do whatever you want if you’re going to be such a meat head about it. I’ll have the other ones dry cleaned today.”

Shizuo grumbled under his breath. He didn’t like the sound of that. “I’ll do it myself later when I get the day off. And not all of them, or I won’t have any to wear tomorrow.”

“You are determined to go out in dirty clothes Shizu-chan,” Izaya told him with a sigh as he laid back down on the bed and turned away as if he no longer cared.

Shizuo glared. He didn’t like to talk to Izaya about his work clothes for a multitude of reasons, the first of which being he knew Izaya made fun of him for wearing a bartending uniform to do his job as a bodyguard. The second reason was that Izaya was part of the reason why he wasn’t a bartender anymore.

“I can dress myself you know. You’re not my mom.”

“Right right. Wear whatever you like.” Izaya waved him off dismissively from the bed while not looking at him.

Shizuo groaned under his breath before grabbing the red bartending uniform and stomping into the bathroom. Izaya watched him pouting with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. He proceeded to scroll on his phone as he waited for the other to come out of the bathroom.

“Alright, how does it look?” Shizuo asked gruffly as he stepped out and to Izaya’s side of the bed so they other could get a good look at him. Izaya tempered his reaction as much as he could but he couldn’t hide the surprise in his eyes or the slight shade of pink that rose to his cheeks at the sight of Shizuo in a red dress shirt with a black vest and matching red pants. He looked Shizuo up and down once and then twice.

“I dunno maybe you should wear the dirty suits after all,” Izaya sighed, averting his gaze back to his phone to feign disinterest. “You look a bit devilish.”

“Devilish huh.” Shizuo glared at him before looking at himself pensively. “I look like I work at a jazz club.”

“Hah? How do you figure that?” Izaya laughed.

“You know,” Shizuo said, taking the fabric between his fingers. “It’s… risqué.”

Izaya covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed at Shizuo’s so matter-of-fact tone. “You’re an idiot.” He told him through his elated grin. “That’s got nothing to do with jazz.”

“No?” Shizuo wrinkled his eyebrows in thought as he studied him laughing on the bed. “But I look devilish?”

“Yes,” Izaya nodded, sitting up on his knees and ushering him closer. He took Shizuo by both shoulders as the other approached. “Like a true loan shark. I doubt any of your clients will hesitate to pay up.”

Shizuo glared. “They’re not my clients. I’m just the bodyguard.”

“Oh whaaaat? I never could have guessed.” Izaya was rubbing his hands up and down Shizuo’s biceps, squeezing and stroking his cotton sleeves delicately with his fingers. “I always thought you were the brains behind that dating service debt collector business. It’s just soooo your style to work with people who are incompetent with money and like to run off all the time.”

“Shut up.” Shizuo told him flatly, anger growing. Izaya leaned into his space with a grin.

“You’ll surely stick out like a sore thumb in all that red. It’s a shame you have to go out at all.”

Shizuo studied him quizzically. It suddenly occurred to him.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You’ve just now noticed? Typical.” Izaya sighed, lacing their hands together. “I suppose you’re under the impression that now that we’re together you don’t have to flirt with me anymore. Oh Shizu-chan, aren’t I challenging anymore?”

“Shut up. So all that shit you were saying about my clothes being dirty was just because you wanted me to wear this?”

Izaya smirked at him. “I mean, it’s not like I _don’t_ think they’re dirty. I’ll have them all clean by this afternoon when you get home.”

“When I get…” Shizuo looked down at his clothes before looking back up at Izaya. As their eyes met Izaya planted a big kiss on his lips. “O-Oh.”

Izaya fondled his arms some more and Shizuo caught the meaning behind it and blushed. He then noticed Izaya’s blush, and the last fifteen minutes played over in his mind.

“I wish you wouldn’t make fun of my clothes when you flirt. Why can’t you just be straightforward damn it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Izaya said dismissively, kissing him on the cheek. “Now go before your late. I want to think about you wandering around Ikebukuro looking like that all day long.” Izaya sighed, perhaps a little wistfully if Shizuo wasn’t mistaken. “Kasuka got you all of these nicer uniforms and you want to wear the boring ones, it’s such a shame.”

Shizuo scoffed, a little flustered. “Y-You see? How hard is it to just say how you feel?”

“And how do you feel?” Izaya said, gazing evilly into Shizuo’s eyes. Shizuo shoved him onto his back before stalking out of the room.

“I’m going to work. I’ll see you tonight.”

Izaya giggled as he watched him go.


End file.
